The Lynchpin
by wouldyoulikeacupoftea
Summary: Spoilers for White Lines, Fischer contemplates the importance of Teresa Lisbon's arrival to the FBI. Don't own the Mentalist, borrowing characters to write out scenerios in my head.


_I have to say that I find Lisbon to be fascinating. I believed her when she said that she had no idea how she managed to control Jane. I feel a tad embarrassed asking her if the reason that she made it work was because her and Jane were previously in a relationship. Her face said it all. She thought I was implying that she was unprofessional. I have to admit that if anyone asked me that question, i would have had the same reaction._

_She really made me take a step back and re evaluate her when we were in New York. She had shown herself to be an asset herself and that she is more than Jane's handler. It seems that she has an in depth knowledge about criminology and enjoys reading new theories and techniques that crooks are adopting to stay under the radar. Her insights helped Jane solve the case. I can see now, why he made Lisbon to be his first term. She is his mojo in some way._

_I see this every time that he is coming up with a theory, he instantly turns towards her as if she holds the key to his brain. It's strange to think that the FBI and I firmly believed that he came up with these schemes by himself and that he single handedly brought the Blake Association to his feet. It's like that old saying is true. You know the one where "behind every great man, there's a woman". It clearly works when thinking of Jane and Lisbon's relationship. She must have been a hell of a cop if she survived being his boss for ten years. I was well prepared to bang my head against the wall, after ten minutes of being his boss. She must have a lot of patience, dealing with him._

_Also, Lisbon couldn't have been that bad of a cop if she gained Cho's respect. I like him and all, but man does it show his disgust if he disapproves. Observing Lisbon and Cho interact shows how he is with people, he likes. I remember him telling me one time that Lisbon's service record doesn't show off, how good she is at her job. Her stint at the CBI shows that she can turn a set of people into a family of some sorts. It's a weird concept to digest. The members of her previous team seem to all come from bad backgrounds. She did an amazing job with Cho, I still can't believe that he used to be in a gang. She took the misfits and made them feel like home. Its as if she was their mother or something. They all tried to protect her in the end. I guess that's why she didn't get charged with perverting the course of justice._

_It hasn't passed me that she is a beautiful woman. I've seen quite a few of the guys give her the once over. It even goes as far as that some agents are taking detours or the long way to their offices to get a glimpse of her. She sticks out from the rest of the women when everyone is gathered around during our briefings. The annoying thing is that she isn't doing it on purpose, she is naturally that beautiful. I find it amusing whenever Hemmings or Denton come to speak to her because this tends to be one of the few times that Jane will get off his couch voluntarily to stand as close he could to her and insert himself into the conversation. Kinda like she's his toy and there is absolutely no chance, he would share her with anybody. _

_Anyway, I can't let my thoughts wonder too much as I'm currently sitting in a pub with Lisbon and Cho and some of the other guys from the FBI. It's a simple night, having some beers and pizza whilst shooting some pool. I'm grateful that Lisbon helped me with all the paperwork, Jane created before he decided to swan off for his date with Krystal from our last case. I felt like we bonded over it. Who knew how much work or trouble Jane could cause through solving one case. I'm enjoying myself at Ratigan's. The guys from Cybercrime always have the best banter and stories to tell. Snippets include being able to catch a self proclaimed mastermind because he forgot that he had his webcam on._

_When the music changes to some rock ballad, I am complete shocked to see that Lisbon has managed to get Cho to leave the table to go and dance with her. To be honest, I can say I wouldn't be able to name many people who could get so many people, including Cho, to leave their inhibitions at the front door and be able to dance like nobodys watching. You can see that they have a close friendship when the music changes again and they are swinging each other about and laughing. I swear, that I've got to know a lot more people in the building due to her._

_I finally come to acknowledge that even though Jane is the brains and Cho is the muscle, Lisbon is the most important part of the team. _

_She's the lynchpin holding us all together. _


End file.
